An existing three-door air-cooled refrigerator includes a freezing compartment, a refrigerating compartment and a temperature-variable compartment. In the freezing compartment, there is provided with a dual electrical damper having two air outlets. Cold air in the freezing compartment enters the refrigerating compartment and the temperature-variable compartment correspondingly through the two air outlets of the dual electrical damper. However, the dual electrical damper in the freezing compartment has a defect of tending to be in a control failure.